projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Friend! ¦ Final Fantasy 20
Jared discusses the reasons why he loves this game. Synopsis Jared ran back to all the previous towns, and got all the spells for everyone. Jared discovered that Jerd can wear better armor. Jerd can take more damage, and has better evasion now. Jared finds a tyrannosaurus to fight! This is where the other side of the Peninsula of Power is. Jared imagines Ian using the gauntlet to attack. There are better level ups as the better classes. Leveling up too late makes the character's miss out on their potential. Jared comments on how far the character's have come. Jared arrives in a new town. The party doesn't speak their language. Jared finds the secret stores outside the town. The zombulls mean nothing any more! Even the Peninsula of Power isn't doing a whole lot for experience any more. Jared discusses the glitch with heals. Peeb gets a 300 hit! Jared is mostly fighting the frost wolves for money. Ian and Joof start to become low on health. Peeb can heal Ian and Joof. Jared attempts the quake spell. It is an insta kill spell! Jared arrives in Gaia. Jared finds a store with protection rings. Jared finds that he needs to find a caravan in the oasis. Jared remembers when he was rich. Jared tries using quake again. Jared thinks about heading to the waterfall. Joof took a big hit. Everyone who has been doing fanart needs to update it now! Jared thanks everyone for doing artwork. Jared discusses the battle system, and why he likes it so much. A game is good if you are thinking about it while you aren't playing it. Jared sees a frost giant for the first time and is excited about killing it. Jared likes the text boxes at the bottom of the screen. Every number is show just long enough that it has a punch to it. Jared is reminded a lot about Dungeons and Dragons and what a DM can do. Jared likes how it takes a short amount of time to say 'terminated'. Manticores appear for the first time. The party begins to level up to level 18. Jared likes how in the newer Final Fantasy games how the damage appears for a shorter amount of time, but it loses some of the roleplaying magic. Jared flies over to the waterfall. Jared's likes the battle music, especially the opening baseline at the start of the battle. Jared's mindset has him thinking about how the fight should play out, and then starts fighting when the music kicks in. Final Fantasy VII was the first game to change the battle music. It came back in IX, which was designed as a throwback. XV brought it back subtly. Even Final Fantasy XIV has the score, but not at the beginning of the song. More people probably know the victory theme. Jared goes into the waterfall. Jared doesn't remember anything about this dungeon. Jared makes a cocaine joke. Jared expected to see underwater enemies, but has seen none so far. Jared talks to a bat, for some reason. Jared finds a wizard mummy! Jared gets lost, and comes across perilisks. Jared believes that this is a really short dungeons, and makes a metaphore about nitemares. Jared makes a joke about Ian having nightmares, and that Jerd will be there for him. Jared finds the end of the dungeon, finding a party of mummies and perilisks. Joof burns everything! A robot friend gives the party a cube. In the chests, Jared finds a wizard staff, the ribbon, a defense sword and a lot of money. Jared uses the Exit spell to leave. Jared equips the new items. He explains them and discusses where he can go next. Jared wants to go to the underwater place so he dies less. Hydras start biting eat other's heads. The party will go to the oasis. More fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos